The present invention relates to a novel and useful storage and loading system for bags.
Bags of polymeric material have become prolific in modern society. Typically, plastic bags, known as xe2x80x9cbaggiesxe2x80x9d are sold in containers and dispensed by pulling the same through an aperture in the container until the bag is completely free of the same. An item, which typically can be a foodstuff, is placed in the bag which must be supported on a surface and then opened with a single hand. Normally, such loading of the contents into a plastic bag takes dexterity and often requires many implemental steps to finally achieve the result intended. At best, xe2x80x9cthree handsxe2x80x9d are required to properly load items into a plastic bag.
Many devices have been proposed to dispense plastic bags singularly. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,800, 5,269,423, and 5,509,570 show dispensers for plastic bags in which plastic bags are stacked one on top of another and pulled through an orifice for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,728 shows a package of imbricate bags in which multiple bags are adhesively, but releasably, attached to adjacent bags. The container for the bags has a constricted opening to cause the mouth of each bag to open when it is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,919 describes a thermal plastic bag dispensing assembly in which a carton is arranged to permit the withdraw of individual bags and permit the bag mouth to open for accessibility.
A system which permits the storage, dispensing, and loading of bags with a minimum of effort would be a notable advance in the packaging field.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful system for the storage and loading of bags is herein provided.
The system of the present invention utilizes a container having a wall portion which forms a chamber for storing at least one bag, preferably a multiplicity of bags. The container includes an aperture through the wall for communicating with the chamber and for permitting at least one bag to egress from the chamber when pulled. The bags may be, stacked or placed within the container in a conventional manner to permit bags to be removed one at a time and yet allow access to the next succeeding bag which is retrieved by repeating the pulling process. The container may be formed of any rigid or semi-rigid material such as plastic, paper, and the like.
A flange is also found in the system of the present invention. The flange is rotatably held to the container such that it is positioned at the aperture to the same. The flange is capable of rotating from a first position, nested to the container and adjacent the stacked bags within the container, to a second position, extending outwardly from the aperture of the container. In addition, the flange may be positioned to rotate downwardly from the second position back to the first position and into contact with a bag upon extension of the bag from the chamber through the aperture. Notably, the flange is capable of contacting a portion of the bag to permit the user to maintain the bag in an open position by pulling on another portion of the bag. Items may be moved or slid along the flange into the open mouth of the bag in this position, allowing the loading of the bag to take place by only one person using both hands. After loading a bag the flange may be placed atop the stacked bags within the chamber of the container and be split into a movable or flexible portion and a relatively movable base portion which remains within the chamber of the container.
The container of the system of the present invention may also be used in conjunction with a hollow support. The hollow support would include an opening on one end thereof to permit the container to partially extend into the hollow support snuggly. Thus, the container would be held by the hollow support and rest on a surface. Items to be loaded into the bag may originate on the top of the hollow support and be moved across the same onto the top of the flange, and into the bag. The hollow support may also serve to store the container when not in use.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful storage and loading system for at least one bag has been hereinabove described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for storing and loading bags which is compact and is easily usable by a single person to place items within bags.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a storing and loading system for bags which is capable of dispensing a multiplicity of bags one at a time and also permits the opening of the bag and loading of contents into the same by a single person using both hands.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a storage and loading system for bags which may be employed with a support that may also be used as a preparation area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide storage and loading system for bags which may be easily transported and supported on a vertical surface for use.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.